Moon of Egypt
by SpiralingFate
Summary: Princess Serenity was celebrating her 16th birthday when the Moon Kingdom came crashing down. In a last-ditch effort of her fellow guardian's, she was sent to a land of the golden sand and to the great ruler of the land who went by the name of Atem. Will she be able to save her people and his or will everything they know and love end with a horrible twist of fate?


**Chapter 1:**

 **Destruction Of The Moon**

Explosions sounded through the Moon Kingdom. A young girl, no more than 16, screamed as she ran to avoid falling debris to land on her. The young girl's name was Serenity. She was the daughter of Queen Serenity, ruler of the Silver Millennium. Serenity brushed her silver bangs from her eyes, as she looked around with her tear-stained face. All she could see was people running and screaming. She couldn't see her Mother, nor could she see the enemy. Serenity felt her world crumbling. Only earlier that day was she celebrating her 16th birthday with her family and friends. Now hours later, she couldn't find any of them. Suddenly out of nowhere, Sailor Mars grabbed the youngster and pulled her to safety. Serenity let out a gasped of shock and relief, when she saw a familiar face. Without a word, she handed her over to a longtime friend of her mother's; a woman named Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto took Serenity far away from the battle that was happening in the city. Serenity wiped away her tears, as Sailor Pluto held her in her arms to get away faster and leaned her head against Sailor Pluto's chest. She ended up falling asleep, thinking of her mother and Endymion. Sometime later, the young girl began to stir awake. Realizing she was a hideout, she looked around and saw Sailor Pluto sitting there, looking at a key in her hand.

"Puu-Chan," the young girl called out. Sailor Pluto looked over at her, as a small, sad smile crossed her lips.

"Serenity come here, her sweetheart," she replied. Serenity moved closer to Pluto as she listened to what she had to say.

"I am sending you to Earth, but this is a place you have never been to before, within a Kingdom of sand." Sailor Pluto explained in a low voice. Serenity's eyes widen in shock and confusion. Sailor Pluto wrapped her arms around her. "Listen, don't worry. They will know that you are important. Take this." Sailor Pluto handed Serenity a necklace with the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou well known as the Illusionary Silver Crystal.

"That's Mother's," Serenity whispered, looking at it. Sailor Pluto nodded, as she placed it around the Serenity's neck.

"Under no circumstances, do not take it off, okay?" Sailor Pluto looked at her. Serenity gave a small nod, as fingered the necklace again. "Now I am going to teach you something and listen carefully." Without waiting for a response, Sailor Pluto held up her garnet rod and called out, "Cronus, guardian of time and space! We ask you to open your gateway! Open the way to light! Open the way!" A pink beam appeared behind Sailor Pluto, as Serenity took a step back. Sailor Pluto quickly placed another necklace around her neck. This one contained a small key. An explosion was heard not too far off, as Sailor Pluto realize they had been found. She gently pushed Serenity into the pink beam. "Serenity! I need you to repeat after me. Say, 'Cronus, Open the way to light! Open the way!" Serenity was entirely confused, as the door was blown in. A man by the name of Kunzite walked in. Sailor Pluto got in front of Serenity and began to fight. "Serenity, say it!"

Out of fear, Serenity clutched the necklaces. "Cronus, open the way to light. Open the way!" Just before she vanishes, she saw Pluto get stabbed in the stomach. "Puu-Chan!" She screamed out of fear and tears began to fall. Serenity fell into unconsciousness, as Cronus transported her to her an unknown destination. Once she arrived, she opened her eyes. She pushed her silver hair away from her face, as she got to her feet. Her white dress was covered with dirt and blood. She had a cut on her side, which she placed her hand over, unknown to her, that in the last ditch effort Kunzite had jumped into the pink light and came after.

"Finally, caught up with you." He said as he began to raise a bladed weapon at the girl. Serenity tried to turn around, only to stand there in fear, unable to move, before she knew it, tears started flowing down her face, and the crescent moon upon her forehead began to glow a bright light, causing the white-haired male to dropping his weapon and over his eyes.


End file.
